


The morning after the night before

by myEttie



Series: You and Me [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Jared, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on directly from It's knot you its me. The pair wake up tangled together. Pretty much porn with no plot. Sorry, not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after the night before

Jensen woke with Jared’s long arms wrapped around his middle. One of Jared’s legs trapped between his. Jared’s hair tickled his chin, and Jared’s hard cock pressed against his stomach. Clearly Jensen had died during his rut and was now in heaven. Jensen spent a few moments absorbing Jared’s warmth, breathing his scent in deeply. The events of the previous day slowly coming back to him, Jensen smiled. The words mate, mine, always, mine, love, forever, mate, mine ran over and back through his mind; the remembered sensations of the day before causing his own member to harden.

Jared woke to find himself wrapped around Jensen, head resting on the other man’s chest, arms wrapped tightly around Jensen’s waist. Most interestingly one of his legs was trapped between Jensen’s, his upper thigh pressed to Jensen’s groin. Smiling Jared imaged himself in heaven, spending all of eternity wrapped around Jensen just like this. Fortunately for Jared however he was alive and well, fully prepared to spend all of this life with the man whose cock he could feel hardening against his thigh.

Jensen knows the exact moment that Jared regains consciousness.  He feels warm lips press against his chest and hears a soft sigh. Leaning back slightly Jensen gazes down at his mate, “Hey” he whispers softly.

“Morning” Jared’s reply is muffled as the words are said against Jensen’s chest. Glancing up Jared meets his mates stare. The love and lust in Jensen’s green eyes are unmistakable, slowly Jared leans upward pressing his lips, first to Jensen’s throat, then further up to his jaw line, stopping just as his lips graze Jensen’s.

Jensen rubs his nose against Jared’s, their lips barely brushing, arms trailing softly along each other’s backs and sides, Jared noses and kisses his way back down Jensen’s neck, breathing in his scent. The smell sends shivers down his spine, causes heat to swell in his abdomen.

Jensen cups Jared’s butt cheeks, massaging the firm flesh, his thumbs dipping in to the crack of his ass occasionally. His movements are gentle and unhurried, Jared is his, he is Jared’s, they have all the time in the world. One thumb brushes over his mate’s hole, moist and still a bit loose from the previous day’s activities, the action causes Jared to grind his hips against Jensen, a soft whine escaping his lips.

Jensen dips his head, sucking a mark on Jared where shoulder meets neck. Jareds moan is deep, as though drawn from the very depths of his soul. Easing back and looking directly at his lover Jensen speeks, “Jared?” Jensen wants to bite his mate, claim him for all time, and claim him in a way that others can’t miss.

“Please, Jensen, yes please. I want you to, need you to.” Jared sounds desperate but his eyes are locked on Jensen’s as he tilts his head, exposing his neck to Jenen.

Breathing in deep Jensen kisses the exposed area, nipping gently at first, hoping to distract Jared from any potential pain. Messaging Jared's butt cheeks again Jensen dips a finger in to the moist heat of Jareds ass, slowly drawing the finger in and out, still sucking and nipping on his mates neck all the while. Jared bucks back on to Jensen’s fingers seeking more, Jensen is happy to oblige. A second finger is added, scissoring gently, exploring fully.

Jared cries out as Jensen’s fingers brush his prostrate, repeating the action Jensen clamps his jaw on Jareds shoulder, claiming his mate for all to see.

The sensations flowing through Jared are so intense, between Jensen’s fingers thrusting gently inside him, the rush of joy following the bite, Jared feels like he is about to come. Reaching down he grabs the base of his own cock, squeezing hard to stave off his orgasm. Using his size advantage Jared pulls Jensen’s arm around, his fingers slipping out of Jared’s ass, and presses Jensen in to the mattress, straddling his mate. Reaching behind himself he lines Jensen’s cock up to his hole, staring at his mate he eases himself down. Jensen’s knot is starting to swell, working quickly Jared raises himself up and nearly off his mate’s cock before sliding back down, harder this time. Jensen thrusts up to meet him his knot slipping past Jared’s rim. Locked together Jared rocks himself gently, grinding down against Jensen’s knot over and over, his hands on Jensen’s shoulders holding him in place.

Jared might be preventing Jensen from sitting up or grabbing his ass, but his arms are long enough to reach Jared’s dick. Pre-cum is beading on the tip, Jensen uses his thumb to press it in to the slit, Jared groans above him. Gritting his teeth in an effort to hold off his own orgasm Jensen starts spreading the pre-cum around Jared’s shaft to ease the way for his palm. Jensen loves the weight of Jared’s cock in his hand, loves the heat of Jared that surrounds his cock, loves Jared. Working Jared’s cock, gently almost lazily, Jensen thrusts his hips up harder than before as Jared grinds down.

The combined pleasure of the knot bruising his prostrate and Jensen stroking his cock is too much for Jared. He comes hard, all over Jensen’s fist. Jensen thrusts up once more, coming right after Jared. Jared can feel the warmth of Jensen’s emissions inside him. The knowledge thrills him.

Shuddering slightly in the aftermath of their orgasms the two men end up wrapped around each other once more. 

“Hey” Jensen says repeating his earlier greeting, seeing as they didn’t really get past it.

“Morning” Jared replies once more, his voice still sounding a bit rough, this time due to amazing sex versus a night’s sleep. A smile splits his face as Jensen idly stroks a finger over the bite mark on his neck.

“Do we need to talk about this?” Jensen asks softly.

Assuming he meant the claiming, Jared shakes his head no. “It’s what I wanted, what I’ve always wanted.”

It was Jensen’s turn to have a smile split his face, little wrinkles appearing beside his eyes. He nuzzles against Jared’s neck once more, kissing the mark he’d left on his mates skin.

“I do have a question though,” Jared began, causing Jensen to lean back to watch his mate's face intently, “Yesterday, when this began, you were coming out of a rut, and I was just over my heat when I scented you.” Jared paused a moment, leaving his question left on said, half hoping Jensen would figure out what he meant.

Jensen was expecting a question so he waited for Jared to continue a slight frown on his face. Jared sighed, reaching out to smooth the frown line from Jensen’s forehead. “Pups Jensen, do you think maybe, or do you think…” Jared couldn’t continue, as soon as he’d uttered the word “pups” Jensen’s eyes had widened and his breath had caught.

Jensen was trying not to panic. He wants pups more than anything except Jared. He wants Jared more than pups. If Jared didn’t want pups, but Jensen got to keep Jared it was fine. But right now Jensen was trying to figure out the right answer. Does Jared want pups now, or would later be better, or was he thinking never. “I..” Jensen began but the worried look in his mates eyes stopped him. Kissing Jared full on the lips, morning breath be damned, Jensen buried one hand in his mates shaggy hair while covering Jared’s stomach with the other.

Trying again Jensen began “I don’t know, I don’t know if we could be with pup already. I’m kind of useless at biology. But I, I wouldn’t mind if we were” he said honestly worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, his hand still spread over Jared stomach he waited for his mates response.

Jared moved his own hand down over his stomach covering Jensen’s. “I wouldn’t mind either.” Jared replied softly, his relief at Jensen’s response obvious in his face.

Smiling like a pair of idiots the duo wrapped themselves around each other once more. 


End file.
